This invention relates to patient ventilation devices.
The invention is more particularly concerned with face masks for use in ventilating patients.
Conventional face masks have a cone-shape mount with a soft cuff extending around its edge, which is applied against the skin of the patient around the nose and mouth. A port opens into the interior of the mount so that air or other gas can be supplied to the patient's nose and mouth. Usually, these face masks are held against the face manually or by means of a strap extending around the patient's head. The pressure needed to ensure an effective seal can cause damage to the patient's skin. It can also be difficult to achieve an effective seal without applying manual pressure; this is a disadvantage because it occupies a nurse or clinician. Alternatively, it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,426 and WO99/25410 that a face mask be secured to the patient's face by means of an adhesive.